Premonition
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu Zayn sudah bisa melihatnya. untungnya dia dan teman- temannya sudah keluar dari pesawat. namun, dia masih dihantui pikiran itu. DONT LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY ?, Crack Pair's yang gaje .-. Happy reading, Kbye /\ @ /\


Premonition

Cast :

Zayn Malik

Kris Wu

Kai Kim JongIn

Niall Horan

Henry Lau

Louis Tomlison

Lee Sungmin

Logan Lerman

Xi Luhan

Ock Taecyeon

Chen Kim Jong Dae

Rated : M

Genre : Suspense/Horror

Descalaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Warning :

Yaoi !

Crack Pair yg bener – bener gaje ! .-.

Typo ?

Abal2

No Bash, okcan ? I Told you no bash okcan ?

_Nael Kwon_

Sekelompok remaja sedang berada di dalam pesawat,mereka sedang menunggu pesawat lepas landas. Setelah menunggu waktu akhirnya pesawat lepas landas dan tiba-tiba pesawat oleng dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam pesawat panik. Dan tiba-tiba pesawat meledak

"Eung..eung ANDWEE!" teriak seorang namja karena bermimpi buruk

"wae chagi?" tanya namja itu dengan nada khawatir

"Kris, sebaiknya kita turun saja dari pesawat ini"suruh sang Namja dengan nada khawatir

"wae chagi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kris pada Zayn

" Niall yang menyadari perselisihan antara Kris dan Zayn, menghampiri mereka berdua

"wae Zayn, kau kenapa?" tanya Niall

"Niall, sebaiknya kita keluar dari pesawat ini" perintah Zayn pada Niall

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Niall penasaran

"aku mempunyai firasat, bahwa pesawat ini akan meledak" jelas Zayn

"mwo, kau jangan bercanda Zayn."sambung Taecyeon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"aku tidak bercanda Taec !" bela Zayn

Niall dan Kris yang masih belum mengerti, hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan antara dan Taecyeon. Zayn akhirnya berdiri dan berteriak di dalam pesawat

"semua penumpang harap keluar, pesawat ini akan meledak." perintah Zayn pada semua penumpang

Semua penumpang hanya menatap Zayn tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud

"kau bicara apa Zayn ?" tanya Henry tak mengerti

"sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya bercanda." ucap Taecyeon dengan nada meremehkan

"aku tidak bercanda." tegas Zayn

Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka, pramugari tiba-tiba datang dan melerai mereka karena mereka mengganggu ketenangan penumpang dalam pesawat itu, dan pramugari menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dari pesawat dan di ikuti oleh teman-teman mereka

Ruang tunggu

Perdebat masih berlanjut sampai di ruang tunggu, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara ledakan yang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara

Mereka yang ada di situ semua terkejut, terutama Taecyeon yang sempat berfikir bahwa apa yang di bicarakan Zayn tadi hanya omong kosong. Akhirnya Taecyeon membuka suara

"Taecyeon, mianhae aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu" sesal Taecyeon

"Gwenchana Taec, aku tau pasti tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapanku" jawab Zayn

"gomawo Zayn, kamu telah menyelamatkan kami dari ledakan pesawat tadi" sambung Luhan

"ne Han, lebih baik kita pulang saja" ajak Zayn pada teman-temanya

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari bandara.

"bagaimana kau tau kalau akan terjadi kecelakaan itu chagi?" tanya Kris yang masih fokus menyetir

"entahlah Kris, tiba-tiba saja aku bermimpi kalau pesawat itu akan meledak"jawab Zayn sambil berfikir

Dan mobil yang di kendarai Kris dan Zayn berhenti karna lampu merah

**Zayn pov**

Tiba-tiba saja isi kepalaku serasa melayang, ku bayangkan truk besar itu hilang kendali

Dan menabrak semua mobil yang ada di depannya, dan terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang besar

"chagi, kenapa melamun" tanya Kris menyadarkan lamunanku

"ah, gwenchana, Kris." jawabku berbohong

Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah truk yang hilang kendali di dapanku,dan truk itu menabrak mobil didepanya sehingga truk itu oleng dan kayu yang di bawanya jatuh, aku yang melihat kayu itu mengarah ke mobil kami segera mengajak Kris turun dari mobil

"Kris,cepat kita turun" ajakku dengan panik

Dan syukur Kris langsung menurut dan tidak banyak tanya, dan benar kayu besar itu menimpa mobil kami, aku dan Kris langsung syok melihat mobil kami yang hancur bukan karena menyesal mobil kami yang hancur tapi bagaimana jika kita ada di dalam mobil itu.

Dan aku melihat semua mobil yang ada di depanku sudah hancur karena tabrakan beruntun ini.

**Zayn pov end**

**Keesokannya**

hari ini Zayn dan teman-temanya sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Ock Taecyeon, Zayn tidak menyangka kalau Taecyeon ada dalam tabrakan beruntun itu.

Zayn sangat syok mengetahui Taecyeon ada dalam tabrakan itu, walau mereka kerap kali bertengkar tapi Zayn tidak pernah membencinya.

Terlihat keluarga serta teman-temannya Zayn kehilangan dia, acara pemakaman selesai dan Zayn beserta teman-temanya berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing.

"kau kenapa murung Zayn ?" tanya Niall yang melihat ada yang aneh dari Zayn

"ini salahku, Niall." jawab Zayn

"apa maksudmu, Zayn." tanya Niall tak mengerti

"aku kemarin melihat kecelakaan itu dalam pikiranku,dan aku tidak tahu bahwa Taecyeon akan ada dalam kecelakaan itu" sesal Zayn

"sudahlah itu bukan salahmu, itu sudah takdirnya harus mengalami kecelakaan itu" jawab Niall sambil memeluk Zayn. Zayn menangis di dalam pelukan Niall.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang hari sudah sore, liat Kris sudah menunggumu." Ucap Niall sambil melihat ke arah Kris yang ada di dalam mobil

"baiklah, mau pulang bersama kita?" tanya Zayn sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"ani, Kai sudah menungguku" tolak Niall sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya

"jadi kau masih bersama si bimoli ( bibir monyong lima senti )?"tanya Zayn

Pletak

Dan hasilnya mendapatkan jitakan dari Niall

"Yakkk, jangan mengatainya Bimoli, bibirnya sexy tau !" marah Niall

"ehheheheh, ne Niall dia tidak bimoli tapi memble" jawab Zayn sambil berlari karena takut terkena jitakan lagi

"kemari kau !" marah Niall sambil mengejar Zayn

Dan akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran di pemakaman itu

|

|

|

|

|  
**TBC**

**Mian kalo jelek .-. FF ini pernah aku posting di Facebook dengan cast Katy Perry and Donghae Cuma yg ini aku edit cast-nya jadi Kris and Zayn. Kira –kira bagus gk ya kalo dikasih NC ? and buat reviewer Selingkuh Memang Ueeenak aku ucapin makasih buat review-nya ^^ Itu FF yang paling Nggasruh, kasar, dan gaje yang pernah aku buat xDDD. Buat Siders, no problem. Buat aku kalian udah baca FF Nael aja makasih...**

**Mind to Review ?**


End file.
